Messiah
by Silmuen
Summary: Chapter 3 is up... finally ...be merciful...pleez R&R!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

All right- I don't own any own the characters in this fic, but the Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights do... This is my crazy idea of what might happen in SR3. There are no complicated theories in the fic, don't worry, only hints. I hope it makes sense, nevertheless. I couldn't sleep because of this one, and I had to write it...Well, pleez read and find out what its all about.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................................  
The sharp edged, hovering artificial shadows of the Spectral Realm bit into his perception, forcing him to move, to adjust in the sickeningly unreal spectral space. Aware that the very impression of movement was illusion, he did not bother to stretch the aching muscles, the pain only being the memory in his mind. Looking around, still dazed by suffering and utter shock, his gaze followed the skull- like white shapes of inhuman souls. One of them hovered silently near him, blissfully oblivious of the danger. With a tired movement, Raziel lowered his cowl and sent out his call. The soul jerked from its place, writhed as it aimlessly fought for release, then let itself become absorbed. Raziel absently looked for other prey. The ritual was no longer a novelty...in fact the whole excitement of the process he'd so enjoyed in the beginning was wearing out. Especially that he had experienced the very same terror of being leeched away...into a horrible, ice-cold abyss of eternal confinement...  
  
And then Raziel felt a pull of a strange force, disrupting the spectral realm, emanating from one point...blue circular fields of ethereal energy shot out of it, heading straight for Raziel, enveloping him, binding him, pulling him into a growing white portal... Raziel found no strength to fight.  
  
The eyes of the Elder...inquisitive, searching, judging, relentlessly stripping him of any barriers he tried to raise... Prying into the deepest pits of his soul, a cold touch of hostile mind.  
  
Raziel writhed in agony as the Elder searched his mind for his deepest secrets... Reproaching him for his fledgling rebellion. "You called me a demon, my child..." Not your child...no...screamed Raziel's mind, through a storm of pain. "I have warned you, Raziel. You shall now be punished for your futile attempts to defy me..."  
  
He felt helpless, weak, defeated.  
  
"Your destiny awaits..."  
  
Voices. Demonic, high pitched laughter and a steady hum of stranges voices- an eerie incantation that tore into Raziel's mind. Before his eyes, a pit of hell opened. Destroy me once and for all. Only laughter answered him, reverberating through his soul. "This is only a hell for mortals, take no notice of its fiery pits...Although, perhaps I would indulge you with the sight of your own torment in it..." Raziel's eyes snapped open and the space itself warped into a giant vortex, spinning him, tossing him down. It caught him inches from the pit's rocky floor, inches from a metal contraption fashioned to resemble a crucifix. Nailed to the metal cross a human body hung motionless, emaciated, burned to a dark unrecognizable mass. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the body became restored, muscle and flesh returning...And he recognized his own human form, writhing in agony as the flames began consuming it again. Damn you Elder, release me... "I once thought you would be useful to me." The booming voice invaded his mind again. "I shall not destroy you...Fear me, or you shall be mine forever, stranded here in my grasp... I have full control over you again, as you let yourself become weak enough.  
  
And you shall obey me."  
  
Released. Free. These were his first thoughts, as his consciousness returned. Hastily, he stepped onto a conduit and let the tips of his claws draw at the currents of reality. They followed him, flowing like currents of wind. Before him were the tall and proud silhouettes of the Pillars. And at the base of the central pillar a lone figure was standing.  
  
"Kain?"  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................................  
Whew. I'd love to continue with the story, but its really up to you. 


	2. ch2

Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! Life sized copies of Soul Reaver for everyone!!!!!!!! Let's make a BIG paradox! If you have the patience, please read on! It gets more and more interesting...I hope. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........  
  
Raziel approached the pillars cautiously, shaking his head as his vision appeared to trick him. The outlines of the figure melted away, vanishing abruptly. There appeared to be some kind of a disturbance emanating from the figure. An orb of hazy white light formed around it. Raziel advanced slowly, fascinated, observing the black lines that swept through the air, lines wrought by an intrusion into reality itself. Raziel half expected it to be another demon appearance, but the orb of light did not emanate their hostility... Suddenly, the disturbance stopped, as abruptly as it began. Before his stood a man in a long dark red robe with a hood pulled low over his eyes. From his back, two enormous dark blue wings stretched, beautiful, perfect. Raziel took a step back. Bat wings. The being spoke, extending one blue skinned, clawed hand in a gesture of greeting.  
  
"So this is your twisted Nosgoth."  
  
Its voice sent a spasm of shocking recognition through Raziel. The voice... sounded so like his own...and to make the resemblance even more striking, it was strained, tired. Raziel's mind rebelled instantly.  
  
"Tell me plainly- are you another of Moebius' demons and apparitions or perhaps a hallucination sent by Elder God? What are you...?"  
  
His shock was clearly audible in his voice. "Enough of these revelation, he thought. They no longer seem to thrill me. I..." His thoughts raced, as the being shook his head and the hood fell back, revealing its face. Raziel's eyes opened wide. It was his own face - but whole and perfect, the immaculate skin was dark blue...His irises were pale, almost white, and glowed softly with white light. His dark- blue lips twitched in a smile.  
  
"I am yourself. And I am not a' work of Moebius, I assure you of that. I come from a parallel time stream." Raziel narrowed his eyes. "It is not possible."  
  
The angel's eyes darkened slightly.. "I paid a dear price for coming here." He said, pride ringing in his voice.  
  
"And what is your purpose here?" asked the demon coldly, still fighting with the urge to believe the beautiful being.  
  
The angel's face smoothed, emotions suddenly gone.  
  
"I know of your story..." the white eyes traveled down demon Raziel's body. "I am here to help."  
  
"How can you help me?" The demon sniggered inwardly. "And why do you look at me with such contempt?!"  
  
The angel shook his head, the silken strands of raven-black glistening in moonlight.  
  
"No." Pain broke the smooth melody of his voice. "I regard you with respect. Although we are the same person, I find it difficult to believe I could achieve as much as you..."  
  
"You said you know my story." The demon's cold voice contained a note of disbelief. "tell me then...did I have a chance to savor my gift of flight? Did I travel in the air?" The angel avoided Raziel's gaze.  
  
"No." He whispered. "Kain did not allow you to..." Curse you, damned angel! How cruel can you be without knowing it! Raziel thought, still studying the angel. His gaze stopped at the magnificent wings, dark as the night itself, smooth, delicate, slightly transparent.  
  
"Show me your wings." Raziel demanded bluntly. With a jealous eye, he watched the vampire angel demonstrate expertly the span and the flexibility of the wings. Raziel circled the other one and stopped behind him, his claw running carelessly along the bone framework, jealousy devouring him. The vampire angel flinched visibly. Both of them thought the same thoughts.  
  
Are you so like Kain? Am I able to do it? Am I the very beast I hate?  
  
Raziel let his hand drop down the claw left a small trace of blue blood on the wing. Raziel shook his head and faced the vampire. The latter smiled slightly, nervously. "So now you know how I felt, then" A thought crossed Raziel's mind, but he dismissed it swiftly. The vampire did not fold his wings. He extended his hand to Raziel.  
  
"Come. You are as light as a feather."  
  
"What?!" Raziel laughed derisively, instantly rejecting the incredulous offer.  
  
"I will carry you. This may be the only true gift I can offer. I do not wish to offend you." The vampire stressed the last words.  
  
Bewildered, Raziel found himself touching the outstretched hand. The vampire crouched low, allowing Raziel to crawl onto his back, and adjust himself between his wings. Raziel shook his head, disbelieving his decision.  
  
They took off, at first heavily, as the vampire angel had to adjust his balance and skills to this new uncomfortable situation...Night wind tugged at Raziel's hair, touched his rotting flesh with icy fingers, the sight of escaping earth below pierced his heart. He could feel the tension of the wing muscles underneath him, and a pang of agony shot through his body. His tattered wings shivered with pain, flapping uselessly behind him. A terrible longing for flight overpowered him.  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................................... There's more to come, if you'd like me to write on. I really enjoyed writing it! And thank you for reviewing my "A Night In Meridian" fic. I'm such a stupid cow I haven't thanked you before. I plan to go on with "Messiah" and the other one. I don't want to reveal more than is necessary, but Messiah is a fic with many more surprises to come!!!! 


	3. ch3

Here's another chapter....finally...I'm really sorry it took so much time...but let me see....the story continues...   
Night's dark belly was swollen with heavy clouds, the night was dormant in its own humid stench. No voices of nature disturbed the heavy, unnatural silence that stretched itself over the land. The angel's wings shivered under the touch of the humid air. An odor of decay came with a silent breath of slight wind. Raziel was standing beneath the Pillars where they had landed, a dark figure against the semi-darkness of the night. Moonlight filtered through the clouds, descending in rays of greenish, diseased light.  
  
"I am sorry" The angel's deep voice startled Raziel out of his reverie. He shook his head.  
  
"It is my fault. I shouldn't have..." Raziel turned sharply at the tone of the angel's voice. His first reaction was anger, unjust and envious. But something in the voice made him shiver. The angel averted his gaze quickly.  
  
"I have only deepened your suffering."  
  
Raziel laughed involuntarily at this. This ...angel was far too naive to understand what gift he had given. Suffering was a side -effect Raziel would willingly accept as a price for this flight...suffering was a condition he was so accustomed to...  
  
"You have no idea." He replied dryly, toying with the angel's emotions. He was beginning to understand Kain. It was a refined entertainment. Now, however, he was the one in control.  
  
The angel's wings shuddered again, the moisture in the air clung to his skin, like a hungry parasite. A sad smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"There's still chance." He whispered.  
  
"What chance ...." Raziel's anger swelled again- anger and impatience at this pathetic and naive version of himself. Why did he always have to become disappointed with his own self...  
  
"I...have come here with a purpose..."  
  
That was something Raziel was waiting all the time. A purpose. He had not even bothered to ask, extracting information from various beings has lately become quite a waste of time. He simply waited for the pretty thing to blurt it out. And here it was.  
  
The angel put his hand to his chest...  
  
"When I return I will have to die...as a savior...as I was destined to." Raziel listened, surprised at the bitter tone in the angels' voice.  
  
"But I prefer to die saving you instead."  
  
Raziel grimaced with what was left of his face. How dramatic. And how typical of himself. He shook his head.  
  
"And how do you plan to accomplish this?" He tried not to let the irony drip into his voice. The angel gazed at him sadly.  
  
"The Heart of Darkness..."  
  
"It was stolen by the Sarafan...I will have to find it and bring it back to Janos."  
  
The memory of the battle with his brothers and his own self returned. Ah what delicious pleasure it was, to impale the Sarafan brat on the Reaver blade, to see the agony and fear in his eyes. The pitiful human registered his contempt and hatred. It was an intoxicating and delightful moment with a tinge of pain, coming from his other incarnation, passing the confines of the body and resonating deep within the demon's soul. This was true bloodlust.  
  
"No."  
  
The answer made him look up, startled.  
  
"I have it right here." The Angel raised his hand to his chest once again.  
  
Silence answered him. The demon gazed at him coldly, waiting for explanation.  
  
"In my time stream I did not become a Sarafan. Moebius had not yet twisted my destiny. I was watched by Janos as a human and I became his fledgling when my time came. I accepted my gift willingly. Janos was my vampiric father...He handed down to me the Holy Blade. "  
  
"The blood Reaver."  
  
"Yes. And he gave me his Heart."  
  
Raziel shuddered at the thought. Janos would have sacrificed himself to aid his child?...but then...he had. Even for the demon, Janos was willing to give away his precious immortal life. Thus ended his guardianship of the blade. So, what had happened was only a twisted version of the original time-stream, untainted by time-manipulations.  
  
"And I shall give it to you now."  
  
"If you ... wish... I will take it back to Janos." Raziel replied, bewildered, shocked. This angel was not so foolish as he had thought. The angel shook his head. The melody of his voice was tainted with bitterness and pain.  
  
"I will only give it to you, and you shall be restored." His face smoothed in a feverish smile. "Your wings..."  
  
Raziel was calmly watching the Angel...evaluating him, considering the offer.  
  
"This cannot be so simple, Angel." He was so used to thinking about the being as "the angel" that he involuntarily addressed him as one...What else could ha have said...brother??  
  
He replied calmly, carefully phrasing his thoughts: "Somewhere in the recesses of that Cathedral or wherever that coward Moebius is hiding now is the Heart from this time-stream. I will find it and then decide what to do with it. Can you even imagine the possible complications of using your Heart? I wonder why your arrival here has not yet caused serious disturbances in this time - stream. I suspect I will have to pay for your intrusion here later. No, Angel. Perhaps this is another trial I was meant to pass. Return to your own Nosgoth and tempt me no more..."  
  
Raziel forced himself to talk. To ignore the swelling, itching temptation to accept the Angels' offer. Clenching his fists, he fought to subdue the frantic fever that started gnawing at his soul. He imagined himself returning to his former glory. His wings... Through the haze of the vision he saw the Angel advance...  
  
He saw moments of movements, as if time stopped for short intervals to show him in a flash the still images of the beautiful being ... The white fire in his eyes. Wings that stretched to their full span, shuddering convulsively... Lost in the vision, he raised his hand and the wrath blade weakly responded.  
  
  
  
Than you for reviewing!!! ^^ Next chapter coming soon!!!!  
  
Deionarra: Don't you leave us with cliffhangers like these, or I'll... Me: A Soul Reaver replica for you milady? Yes? It's free and all yours. Deionarra: Er,,..is it...ya know...inhabited? Me: No, you'll have to find an appropriate soul for it ^^ Me: Soul Reavers? Real replicas for free, it is a part of advertising campaign for the next part of LOK, anyone?  
  
Ruff Collie: Raz is so jealous...awww... Me: He would be jealous indeed if he saw my replicas...Wanna Soul Reaver?  
  
Ruff Collie: Sure! But then if Raz saw you selling replicas he would be ...well...angry Me: so ...hmm...maybe I should find something new to sell...like Kain's leather pants !!!!  
  
Lilith: I reviewed! Where's my Soul reaver! Me: It's right here, I am sorry, the ones I had then were stolen by Garrett the Master Thief...So here ya go!!! Life sized, with a portable holder and a set of tools for cleaning. Lilith: What about the soul inside.? Me: Well this one is inhabited, (version deluxe) but you're gonna have to name him...or her... 


End file.
